Bloodbath
by horrorfanfics13
Summary: Dandy has it all. The fortune, the good looks, and isolation to take blood baths whenever he pleases. Yet, he still wants more.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:**

I am a **God.**

People seem to give me the most peculiar looks when I say that. They don't understand. The twins were my last chance at happiness. Mother was planning on killing me, Dora irritated me to no end, Regina turned me in, a Freakshow turned me away, my only friend was a killer clown who died, and the twins. How could we possibly forget what they did to me? Dot stomped all over my heart and Bette... oh Bette. Bette loves me. She really loves me! But Dot is preventing us from being together.

I don't understand what I did to them. Sure my methods were not conventional. I paid Dot to laugh at my jokes. I showed them both affection and introduced them to new cuisines, new cultures. All I really want is love. Real, deep, true love. I thought I had that. Bette made my heart bloom. She taught me that there is more out there than just the darkness I constantly feel inside. My heart was empty before her. She had me convinced we were going to get married and have little babies. I would have never wanted any of that without her... and then she took it all away. She took it all in the blink of an eye. She left me. Now, all that is left is the darkness.

**Chapter 1:**

This morning, I went downstairs to meet the Korean maid. I didn't like her, but she did her job well enough. I sat at my usual spot but when I looked down, my bottle was empty.

"MAID!" I yelled.

She came running in, all 5 feet of her.

"Yes, Mr. Mott?" she said.

"Are you stupid? Where is my drink and WHY IS NOT IN THIS BOTTLE?!"

"Oh. I am very sorry, Mr. Mott. Let me get that for you. I deeply apologize." she said.

"Now you're making me feel bad! God! Look, I'm sorry. It's not you. It's just that Bette broke my heart and it's been rather difficult letting that go." I said, calmly.

"This Bette made a terrible mistake, Mr. Mott. You are a true catch. Let me grab your breakfast." she said, smiling.

I smiled back. I was starting to not entirely hate this maid. She didn't sass me like Dora. But she was too stupid to fill my bottle before I got downstairs.

She came back with a tray of food. She lifted the lid for me. To my surprise, she had everything correct. My eggs made organic and scrambled with just a touch of goat cheese, my filet mignon being cooked rare, all tropical fruits, and caviar from the Caspian Sea with a side of water crackers.

"Thank you. You may prepare yourself breakfast now, maid." I said.

I grabbed the newspaper while I ate. The front page made me smile. It read: **Psycho killer on the loose kills teenage couple in parking lot. **I smiled knowing my work was being acknowledged. As I put another bite of filet mignon in my mouth, I thought of my last accomplishment. It was just a few days ago. I had been having a rough night thinking of Bette, and mother. Then I began to remember my one true friend, the person who fully understood me, the clown. I still had the mask but that wasn't enough. I needed the skull to create the clowns truly amazing look. I put on the mask, slicked my hair back, and created a newer, sleeker outfit. One complete with a bag just like the clowns... except cleaner. I used some of mothers makeup. I looked better than the clown in no time. I was, and continue to be, perfect. Then I went out. I drove myself to a parking lot where I noticed two young people making love in a car. I grabbed my knife and sat there, preparing myself in the shadows. They got out of the car and that is when I attacked. I grabbed the Tupperware from my bag and gathered as much blood as I could. Then I set fire to them and ran as the car exploded. I got back into my car and drove away.

Even now, just thinking of my accomplishment, leaves me with a feeling inside better than any feeling Bette provided. I finished my breakfast and called to the maid to take it away. I went upstairs and grabbed the flyer from my bed. Freakshow tryouts were today. Tryouts. They wouldn't let me in, but they would hold tryouts. I got a wicked idea.

I would go to those tryouts. I would go as a clown. I would become a performer. That's how I would get close to Bette again. That's how I would kill Jimmy. I got my clown outfit out and began to get ready. This was going to be one hell of a performance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Next!" I hear a voice calling. It was that jerk who stole the twins from me. His name is Chester. He killed his wife and her friend and blamed it on a doll. He's the freak, not my girls. Today isn't about Chester though. Today is about me. It is about my destiny. I stepped out onto the stage.

"Your name, good sir?" Chester asked.

I looked around. I hadn't came up with a name. Instead I nodded towards the three breasted lady to start playing my music. I began to show them everything the clown had taught me. I even through in a little acrobatics. By the time I was done and taking a bow, Chester was on his feet clapping. I knew he didn't recognize me. He got up and walked towards me.

"Wow, incredible! You're in! I'm Chester. The owner of this freakshow. And you are?" he asked.

"I have no name." I said.

"Well certainly you must have a name. We'll find you a stage name." he said.

"The twins. Where are they? I wish to meet them at once."

"They're resting currently. Should be up in a while for the show."

"Great. I'll be back tonight."

"No, no! You live here now."

"No, I live in my home."

"You own a home here?"

"Yes, Chester."

"A house here must cost a lot. And you won't tell me your name. What does a wealthy young man like yourself want from a show like this?"

"Love. Acceptance. I want to be an actor but mother would never let me. I want the things I never had. The things I rightfully deserve!"

"Oh my goodness. Dandy Mott. I've heard of you. I even met ya once when my Marjorie went missing. I do not believe my eyes."

"That's ridiculous! Who is this man you speak of?"

"It's alright. Your secret is safe with me. We'll create a stage name together."

"Twisty. I wish to be called Twisty. In remembrance of my lost friend." I said.

"Great! Twisty... I like it."

I walked off. I was outside the big tent when I ran into Maggie.

"Oh! Excuse me." she said.

"Esmerelda." I said.

"Dandy?! Is that you?"

"You remember me..." I said.

"Of course. I read your fortune and you paid me an outrageous amount of money. How could I forget?! What are you doing here?" she said.

"I'm part of the show now. Hence the clown outfit. My name is Twisty here. Please keep it that way. I'm willing to pay for your confidentiality."

"No need to pay me. I know when to keep my mouth shut around here."

I hadn't noticed until now how beautiful she was. How could Jimmy have ever let her go?

"We have some time before show starts. Come with me. I'll show you my home, have my maid cook us a meal, get to know each other?" I asked.

"I'd love to." she said, smiling.

We walked back to my car and I opened her door. I didn't even want to kill her. Just seriously injure her. This was progress.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Maggie and I talked over some Consomme Bellevue and wine. She couldn't stop looking at the house, and I couldn't stop looking at her. She would make a lovely doll. Her skin was porcelain. Her eyes were perfectly round. Her lipstick shaped her lips so delicately.

"How is your meal?" I asked.

"Um, it's great. Uh, what is it?" she asked, blushing.

"Well, it's a soup from my mothers childhood. My father and her even enjoyed it on their wedding day. It's been a family recipe for ages. However, the basic recipe is just clam and chicken broth with some cream and spices. Our maid has been taught to make it the traditional Mott way. That recipe I cannot share." I responded.

"You seem to have all you could ever want here. A huge house, money, good food, even a maid. Why join a freakshow?"

"Because that's where I feel that I belong. I am not normal, Maggie."

"I understand that."

"Either are you. Right?"

"Dandy, I'm not who you think I am. I can't accept your generosity when I've been lying. I'm not really a fortune teller. I'm a con artist. I needed the money, but the second I learned who those freaks really were, I couldn't hurt them. Now Stanley, or Richard the Hollywood scout as they know him, is probably going to kill me."

She started crying. I could see the distress in her eyes.

"Where is this Stanley man now?" I asked.

"At the bar up the road."

"Stay here. The maid is working on some lemon milk sherbet. I'll take care of him."

She looked concerned. I got up and put on my blazer. I walked to my car and grabbed the brown eyeliner off the dashboard. I put it on along with some lipstick and loaded my gun.

**The Next Day.**

So I guess you could say I lost control. I went to kill Stanley but the freaks beat me to it. I saw Stanley with his arms and legs cut off in a cage. I shot him anyways. Then I killed all the other freaks except Jimmy and the twins and Desiree. They got away. I say it was pure luck. I'll find them in time though. Maggie is permanently living with me now. I do believe I have fallen for her. Some would say its outrageous for a person to fall in love overnight but I am an extremist and I know what I want.

"MAGGIE!" I hollered as I knocked on her door.

She rushed to it and opened it in my black silk robe I had gave her last night.

"What?! What's going on?!" she panicked.

"Nothing silly. I brought you breakfast. Yogurt, fruit, toast, and coffee. Your favorites." I said to her smiling.

"Oh... Oh my gosh. Wow. Thank you Dandy. How did you remember that?"

"You just told me yesterday."

"Wow. No one has ever listened to me like you."

She reached out and pulled me in, hugging me tightly. Then she released and smiled at me. She didn't even have a hint of fear of me in her eyes. This was the woman of my dreams and I would marry her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Maggie and I took a drive down to St. Petersburg. Upon our arrival, we found a carnival. The one I had gone to ages ago with mother. Maggie fell in love with my favorite part of the carnival. The caramel corn. It's the best in the state. The stuff back in Jupiter tastes like cardboard compared to it. Then I have a thought. A thought that actually causes a sharp pain in my chest. A fear almost. Anxiety. This is what anxiety feels like.

What if Jimmy is planning to come find Maggie? What if she stills love him? I feel the anger build in my chest. First the heat rising from my chest and shoulders, then I realize I'm pursing my lips, my fists are balled, and my jaw clenched. I feel the adrenaline spread through my body, reaching every muscle. I look at Maggie, she looks upset, afraid even. I realize the anger has reached my face and she's been talking to me. She must have asked me something but I didn't hear. I don't know what to say or do.

I turn to walk away. As I start to walk off, Maggie runs after and grabs my arm. I turn, facing her. I can't tell if I want to kiss or kill her. Something about her existence is Hell. It makes me so angry and confused.

"Dandy, what is it?! Come on, you can talk to me. After what you've done for me, let me be here for you the way you have been for me." she says.

"Maggie, I like you. A lot. You have no idea how frustrating it is for a man like myself to have these feelings. The only emotion I know is anger. And I think that's why I get angry thinking about you, or you and Jimmy, or just Jimmy. Gah! I'm just so confused." I feel my eyes start to water.

No. Not here, Dandy. I wipe my eyes quickly as if I've had allergies. I will not let these peasants see me hurt. I stand tall, fixing my jacket.

"Dandy... I like you, too. I just want to take this slow. Jimmy really hurt me." she says, calmly.

"I will kill him. I promise you that." I say, reaching down and cupping her head in my hands.

"No, listen. We can't just kill someone every time they hurt us. If we did, no one would be left." she says.

"But Jimmy..."

"No. Let's not let him ruin this day."

"Fine. Let's go play one of these hideous looking games."

She giggles and grabs my hand. We walk over to a game where you throw a ball at milk jugs. If you knock them down, you get a giant bear. I try and miss every time. I hand the man running the game a 20 dollar bill while Maggie isn't looking. He hands me a giant pink bear. I tap Maggie's shoulder and give it to her. Somehow this seems to brighten her entire day. I don't understand how or why.

Around 5, the carnival begins to close. Dawn is just setting. I take Maggie back to the car and we begin our journey back to Jupiter. About 3 and a half hours later, we finally arrive home. Maggie looks at me, a look of concern across her face.

"What is it?" I ask.

She says nothing, but reaches up and kisses me. She pulls her lips away for a slight second, our foreheads and noses still touching. I lean in and kiss her again. I grab her body and pull it against mine. Before I know it she's on top of me. I pull away for a second, both of us panting. I push her off my lap, open the car door, stand up and grab her. I pull her into my arms, bridal style. I carry her back to the house. We get in and I go straight for the main den. I shut the double doors and undo my clothes. She undoes her dress, pulling it over her head and throwing it on the ground.

Her body is simply astonishing. It's elegant, smooth, and porcelain. She's wearing a matching bralette and bikini style lace set. Her fishnet stockings going barely above her knee. She pulls her hair out of a hair tie and it falls elegantly into loose curls down to her chest. I walk over to her, now in just boxers. I kiss her, then down her jawline, reaching her neck. I kiss her collarbone, and then her breasts. I keep going, feeling her ribs beneath my lips. I'm angry that she's so skinny. I kiss down her stomach, finally reaching just above her flower.

"Dandy, I've only ever done this once." she says.

I realize she's talking about Jimmy. I grab her and shove her onto the bed.

"Don't be nervous. Do you want this?"

"Yes! Absolutely. You're very beautiful and seem to know what you're doing."

I ignore her comments. I kiss down her body again, separating her legs. I kiss around her panties, slowly lifting her hips and pulling them down with my teeth. She moans gently. I go back up to her vulva. I kiss it again. This seems to make her flinch so I decide against it. I start touching her with my fingers. She enjoys this much more. She grabs at my boxers, trying to pull them down and failing.

I grab them and pull them off. I climb between her legs, hovering my upper body over her.

"One last time, are you positive you are ready and want this?" I ask.

"Yes, Dandy. Please" she begs.

I enter into her slowly. She's completely soaked. I begin to thrust slowly, and she moans at me go faster. I do as she says. I realize this is the only time I enjoy being told what to do. Within minutes, I feel something build up inside me. I'm about to finish. I look at her face, she begins to squirm around me and her moaning becomes louder. I pull out, and get my sweet release all over her body. I grab a towel and clean her up. Then I collapse next to her. I fall asleep almost instantly to the feeling of her touching my hair. I finally got some damn happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

***ring ring***

I wake up to the phone ringing. I hear my maid answer and then come walking towards the bedroom. Maggie and I are still naked in her bed. I climb out quickly and pull on my boxers. I beat the maid to the door with barely any time at all.

"Uh, Mr. Mott, sir. A phone call." she says.

"Thank you. Go make us some breakfast. Whatever the normal Americans are eating these days." I say.

I walk to the phone and pick it up.

"Mott residence. Dandy speaking." I say, nonchalant.

"Dandy..." I hear a shaky voice.

"Who is this?"

"It's me! It's Chester! Dandy you've got to help me. I've been locked up in a mental asylum for Marjorie's murder."

"Chester, what asylum are you at?"

"Briarcliff."

"Briarcliff... Let me write that down."

"Dandy, please help me. These people, they don't like us freaks. They do awful things to me. They torture me. And I'm frightened of this man, Dr. Arden. The therapist is named Dr. Thredson but he also gives me the creeps. He's always trying to get me to admit to these murders I never even committed. There's a man here who looks so much like Jimmy and a girl that looks like Dot and Bette. Please, Dandy, please help me."

"Chester, calm down. I'm sending someone to come get you." I say.

In the back of my mind all I can think of is this man who looks like Jimmy. It can't be. I have people watching Jimmy, Dot, and Bette. They live in Virginia. I guess Jimmy is slowly falling in love with Dot. I don't get how. She has the personality of a wall.

I call an employee that mother used to go run errands and tell him where to get Chester. No wonder he's going even crazier. Anyone stuck in Massachusetts would.

I hear Maggie coming down the stairs in the black silk robe. She smiles at me. As she reaches me, she reaches up and kisses me. I hold her for a few seconds. We walk into the dining room and sit across from each other. Within a few minutes, the maid arrives and serves us pancakes, bacon, sausage, toast, eggs, and coffee.

"Oooh. This looks amazing. Thank you." Maggie says to the maid. She nods at Maggie and walks back into the kitchen.

"Why doesn't she ever eat with us?" Maggie asks me.

I physically laugh before realizing she's serious.

"Oh, you're serious. She's a maid, Maggie. Not like us."

"She's a human, like us."

"Maggie please just eat your breakfast. I don't want to argue."

"Fine." she says.

I can tell she's upset with me. The phone rings again. I get to it before the maid.

"Mott residence. Dandy speaking."

"Hello, Mr. Mott. This is Timothy Howard. I work for Briarcliff Manor. I understand you are wanting to release Chester. He's not stable, sir."

"I understand. When will he be here?"

"Mr. Mott I cannot release him."

I look at the file on Mr. Howard that was faxed earlier.

"Timothy, may I call you Timothy? I am willing to land you a job working for the pope in Rome if you give me Chester. The flight will be paid for."

There's silence for about 30 seconds on the other end of the line.

"Deal. When do I leave?"

"As soon as Chester arrives here."

I hang up the phone and go back to eating breakfast with Maggie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**One month later**

I wake up and roll off of Maggie. I get up and put on a robe. I check the clock. It says 7:32 AM. It feels much later. I walk down the stairs and see Chester doing ventriloquism with a new puppet and he's showing the maid. Ever since the conversation between Maggie and I a month ago, I've tried seeing the maid as a person and not just a slave. It's not working.

"Maid, my coffee and my mail." I say as I walk down the stairs.

"Yes, Mr. Mott." she says and sprints to the kitchen.

"Dandy! My new puppet came in the mail!" Chester exclaims.

"That's lovely Chester. Maybe you can get a job to pay for things like puppets and your own home." I say.

The maid brings in my coffee and mail and I sit in my usual spot. I look through the mail. Postcards from Timothy Howard, trash. Bills I've paid in advance, trash. And Maggie's magazines, stupid, but keep.

Chester comes back downstairs fully dressed. He coyly smiles.

"What is it, Chester?" I ask, not amused.

"I've got a job, Dandy. That drugstore, they hired me. They even let me sell my chameleons."

"Excellent work! We can find a home to your liking after your first paycheck."

Chester nods and walks out the door. The maid walks back in and grabs my coffee mug.

"Wait, sit." I say.

She nervously sits.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Kim, sir." she says.

"Kim. Where do you come from?"

"My family is from Korea originally, but I was born in Vermont."

"Interesting. What do you do in your free time?"

"I like photography. And I have a cat."

"Photography? Very neat. Bring in some pictures tomorrow. I'm sure Maggie would love to see them. You're dismissed."

"Excuse me?"

"For the day. Take the day off. Go get some great pictures, and bring them in tomorrow... Now! Before I change my mind!" I snap.

"Yes! Yes,sir! Thank you!" she gets up and hurries away.

I put my head between my hands. What is this woman doing to me?

"That was generous." I hear Maggie say. She sneaks up behind me and rubs my shoulders.

"It was hard. Very hard. But I am learning." I say, pulling her onto my lap.

"I know. Thank you." she says, kissing me.

"I just want to prove to you that I'm not as bad as those freaks made me out to be."

"Dandy, I already know that. I love you."

"You... love me?" I ask, shocked.

"Yes."

"I love you too." I say.

Now we're both equally shocked. We both end up laughing.

"Let's go to the movies." I say.

"Okay, Mr. Mott. Let's get dressed." she giggles.

I grab her and carry her up to our room. It finally feels like love. I can finally feel something other than pain. I love her. I need her.

We get to the movies and decide on a comedy. Maggie insists on no snacks but I still get them anyways. I love her coyness. We get into the theater, surrounded by people. It's much out of my comfort zone, but as long as she's happy I'm willing to do it. The movie feels long and boring but Maggie laughs all the way through it. As it ends, I take a sigh of relief. I take her hand and lead her back to the car.

"Wait. Let's go to the drive in. Pick a movie you like."

"Oh, Maggie I'm so tired. Can we watch another movie back at the house?"

"Sure. It just seems like we spend a lot of our time there."

"I'm very uncomfortable in crowds."

"Oh... I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Home it is."

"Home." she nods.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Last night was divine, wine, Maggie, and the fire. We had a beautiful candlelit dinner. Maggie tried making coq au vin, but we ended up ordering a pizza. When I'm with her I feel normal. I don't even mind her taste in middle class food and clothing. As a matter of fact, I've grown to quite enjoy it. But, I have this overwhelming urge to kill every second of everyday. As if it's just there in the back of my mind at all times. Chester had called me earlier to tell me he saw a child who looked identical to Jimmy. Then he saw Bette. The craziest part? Her and Dot had the surgery! And it worked! I guess Jimmy was with Dot which makes Bette single.

As I'm sitting around a table with Maggie and Kim discussing Kim's cat and her pictures from the park yesterday, all I can think of is what I'd be like had I not met Maggie. If I hadn't noticed her beauty, I might not have any humanity left in my entire body. Maggie keeps me sane, she keeps me human. Bette was never able to do that. But that won't stop me from ending her.

"Sweetheart, I need to run to the drugstore. Chester needs a hand." I say.

"And you offered to help?" she asks, doubtingly.

"He's my friend. He needs me to tell him what brands suck and which don't as I'm the only person wealthy enough in this town to have owned them all."

"I understand. I'll see you tonight?" she asks.

"Of course, my love." I smile at her.

I reach down and kiss her quickly as Kim hands me my fur jacket. I go to my car, open the glovebox, and pull out the brown eyeliner. It smears easily to my touch. I wipe the brown eye pencil across my lids and put on a quick swipe of a nude lipstick. I check for any mistakes, but as usual, it's perfect. I load my gun and put in on the seat next to me. Finally, I buckle up and start my car and head to the drugstore.

Upon my arrival, Chester is immediately delighted. I stop him before he can start his constant blabbing about his life. There's more important things, like me. And my constant need that needs taken care of. I think of how to track Bette and her boy. I think and think until all it once it comes to me.

"What did she buy?" I ask.

"She ordered a few childrens novels we haven't got in yet." Chester says.

"Right! And when you order something from this store, you give your address. Where is her order?"

"I don't know. I've had 2 women today and neither used the name Bette."

"Well what were the names?!" I become outraged.

"Clarice Gable and Trisha Blaire" he says.

"Trisha. Give me."

"How do you know?"

"Bette. Beatrice. Triss. Trisha. I know Bette's way of thinking."

"Wow. How does Maggie feel about that?"

"What?"

"You know this woman like back of your palm." Chester says, suspiciously.

"Chester, not right now. Give me the damn papers!" I say.

He hands them over and right there in black ink, is Bette's handwriting. I grab the sheet with her address and leave. I get into my car and call my lawyer.

"This is Clark!" he exclaims.

"Clark. It's Mr. Mott. I know you keep records on Bette and Dot. How did you not inform me of their surgery?!"

"Well sir, you told us to never inform you unless you ask. Unless that's a mistake in our notes."

"It's not. Forget it. What is the name of Bette's son?"

"Pete, sir."

"Great. Thanks."

I hang up and put the phone away. I start my car and drive to Bette's address. Time to meet Pete.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

_I'm in love with Bette._

_I'm not in love with with Bette._

_I love Maggie._

_Maggie_

_Be_

_Dear friend,_

_I'm writing to you because I heard you offer anonymous advice for a small fee. I'm willing to pay any dollar amount for the best advice you can give. I went to an ex lover's home last night to meet her son and kidnap and kill him. When I arrived, Bette saw me and instantly invited me in. I went home as fast as I could. But I remember her son, and how much he looked like me. It's killing me. I couldn't be a father. It's obscene. But if it weren't, I don't know the emotions I'd feel towards not only him but Bette and Maggie. I'd feel much safer had it been Maggie I'd had a child with. Anyways, I had my lawyer deliver a DNA test to Bette's home and take her son's DNA and mine to see once and for all if he is mine or Jimmy's. Now we wait._

I close the notebook as I hear Maggie approaching. She reaches down and wraps her arms around my chest, kissing my cheek. I feel the warmth of her body against me and it instantly soothes me. I hear a knock at the door.

"Sweetie, why don't you go have Kim make us some lunch? I'll get the door." I say.

"Alright, love." she chirps and walks to the kitchen.

I walk to the door, my stomach feeling like it might explode. I finally reach the door and open it. Next to my lawyer, is Jimmy fucking Darling. The man I spite the most. The man I want to pull a trigger at and watch his brains explode. I clench my jaw and take a deep breath.

"That baby is mine, Mott." Jimmy says.

"Papers." I say to my lawyer, annoying this nuisance.

"Yes, sir. Here are your results. I apologize, Mr. Darling insisted he come along." my lawyer says.

"You're damn right because this asshole isn't going to claim my son!"

"Jimmy, calm yourself you're spraying saliva all over my porch and the orchids I just had my maid go to Naples for." I say. I wipe off my shirt. Seriously, this freak has no manners.

He reaches over and kicks the flowers.

"Open the damn papers, Mott!" Jimmy shouts.

I grab the papers and a letter opener. I purposely slide the blade under the seal as slow as possible. I smirk at Jimmy as I grab the papers. I pull out the results page. I read the first sentence. My heart drops.

**PETER TATTLER**

**FATHER: DANDY MOTT**

**ADOPTED FATHER: JIMMY DARLING**

**BIRTH MOTHER: MAGGIE ESMERELDA**

**ADOPTED MOTHER: BETTE AND DOT TATTLER**

I nearly pass out. I pull myself back onto the door.

"What? What the hell does it say?" Jimmy says.

"What's all that noise out her-Jimmy." Maggie interrupts.

"Maggie. What's going on? He's losing his mind over these damn papers." Jimmy replies.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Maggie says to me.

"You... You lied to me. How is this possible? We barely even knew each other when she was pregnant!" I say.

"Listen to me, I can explain."

"No, go. Leave me alone! All of you! It's not Bette's fucking kid Jimmy! It's mine and Maggie's!"

"Maggie... Wait, wait, hold on... Maggie was with me at the time..." Jimmy looks equally as confused.

"It was a few nights after we broke up. Dandy was so upset about Bette and Dot he'd been hanging around the freak show. I invited him back to my tent and we had a few drinks. One thing led to another and it ended so badly that we even involved Chester in a faking of my death so the freaks wouldn't notice if I was gone for a while. Bette told me the only thing she wanted was a son and Dot wanted Jimmy happy. So her and Dot pretended it was theirs and Jimmy's. Dandy, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you." she trails off.

"There's a room upstairs and 3 doors on the left. You'll be using it as your bedroom for a few days. Go to it. Now!" I disappear into my words.

She walks upstairs, crying. Jimmy looks heartbroken. For a few seconds, I almost feel bad until I realize I don't care.

"Goodnight, Jimmy. Goodnight, lawyer." I say and shut the door.

I walk into my kitchen where Kim has set two entrees.

"Kim, you can take Maggie's to her room. She'll be residing there for a few days." I say.

I dig into my food. Steak, mashed potatoes, vegetables. A very American meal. Not exactly my taste. I eat it anyways because I'm too exhausted to yell at Kim. I drink some scotch and go to my room.

"Kim, call a masseuse." I say.

The masseuse arrives after what seems like an hour. He sets up his table in my room and puts on some calm music and lights a few candles. I undress and climb on the table. He puts massage oil all over my back. He pushes his fingers into my muscles and I feel the tension instantly being released. When the massage has ended, I write him a check with a generous tip. I go back to my bed and fall into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Hello." I say to the child standing in front of me.

"Hi! Are you a friend of my mommies?" Peter says.

"Well, actually Peter... I'm your real dad." I say.

Kim comes with a bowl of macaroni and cheese and another bowl with applesauce and a glass of chocolate milk. Peter seems confused. He takes a bite of macaroni and cheese. He ponders the idea.

"How is that possible?" he asks.

"Great question. Well, your birth mother, Maggie and I, we made love and she faked her death to hide you from her family of freaks and then Dot and Bette kept you instead." I answer.

"Dandy, careful what you say to him!" Maggie interrupts from the door. She walks in and sits across from our son.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Maggie." she answers.

"My birth mom?" he asks.

"Yes... Listen, I don't want you to ever think I didn't want you or love you. I absolutely adored having you and being your mother. I just wasn't able to financially. Dot and Bette could. I wanted you to have the best life you could." she says, tearing up.

"Okay. But daddy has a huge house." he says.

"Well at the time your dad and I weren't together."

"So can I live here now?" he asks.

"Sweetie, no. I love you and I'd love that but Dot and Bette and Jimmy are your parents now. They have custody." she says.

"Okay..." he looks down.

Peter finishes his lunch. He gets up and asks to see a house tour.

"You take him. I'll greet Dot, Bette, and Jimmy." I say, kissing Maggie on the cheek.

She leads Peter off up the stairs asking about his hobbies, friends, and sports. I don't understand what her infatuation is with our son, but I understand loving someone so much it hurts.

The door bell rings.

"I'll get it!" Kim yells.

"No! I will grab it. You clean up Peter's lunch." I say.

I wait till she's out of seeing distance and open the door.

"Hello! Come in. Right this way." I say, leading them to a wing of the house away from everyone. I sit them all around a table. I seat myself and take a deep breath.

"So, Jimmy. Bette. Dot. I'm sure you're all curious as to what's going on." I say.

"Dandy, we just want our son. We want no business with the likes of you." Dot says, snappy.

"Here's the deal. Peter wants to live here and Maggie wants him back. So, I can get my lawyer here right now to do the custody paper if you like or we can go to the courthouse. Whichever you're more comfortable with." I say.

"How dare you? That child is ours! You will have no custody whatsoever. Never!" Dot yells.

"Babe, deep breaths. Calm down," Jimmy says, "Now look Mott, that is our son. You can't have him, I'm sorry." he says to me.

I crack my neck and stand up. I really wanted them to be easy for once.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. Scotch anyone? Perhaps a Bourbon?" I offer.

"No, we'll just take our son thank you." Bette says.

"When I was a child, I wanted to be an actor. Mother never let me. She thought I wasn't gifted enough. I'm just not sure you're teaching our son that he can be whoever he wants." I say, my back still turned. I reach into my pocket and feel the cold metal.

"We are." Dot says.

I hear them all whispering. I turn and aim the gun, quickly pulling the trigger. Three different targets. All go down with one bullet. I check their pockets until I find the keys to their house and their safe.

I press a button on a wall that buzzes Kim. I hear her walking down the hall and meet her in the hallway.

"Let's remember before I ask you what I'm about to, you have signed a non-disclosure agreement. You break that agreement, you'll end up like them." I say, opening the door.

Kim takes a step inside. She does her best to hide her shock.

"Shall I bury them in the backyard?" she asks.

"No. I'll make you a list of chemicals to pick up and a plastic barrel. Put them in there and clean up the blood." I tell her.

She nods and we walk out of the room, locking the door. Kim and I walk back to the kitchen and I give her the list. She runs off to the hardware store. I go into my bedroom and lay on the bed, thinking about Maggie and Peter and my life. Maggie knocks on my door and Peter runs in.

"Whoa! Can this be my room?" Peter asks.

"No, this is my room. And you have to go home soon." I say.

"Have you heard from them? They're late." Maggie says.

"No, I haven't. How late?"

"You've been laying in here for like an hour. So about an hour and a half." she says.

"Hmm."

"Mr. Mott! It's Kim, I am home!" she hollers.

"Excuse me. Enjoy the room." I say, walking off.

"Shhh! Kim, they don't know." I say.

I grab the bags and plastic barrel and walk towards the room. I unlock it and let Kim in.

"Look, they don't know a thing. Clean this up as asked and go home without them knowing. I'll tell them I let you go early. And for your secrecy, I will be giving you a raise. And health benefits."

She nods and I take the keys I found in their pockets and go towards the door.

"Dandy! Where are you going?" Maggie asks, Peter in her arms.

"I have to run an errand. Chester needs me again. Also I sent Kim home early. She had a flu and I can't afford to get sick." I say.

I go out the door and shut it without looking back. I get in the car and start the engine. I drive to their house, thinking about how I'll explain all this to Maggie. I pull up to the house and turn off my car. No one seems to be around.

I get out of the car and walk up the house. The first key slips in easily, and I walk inside. I shut and lock the door behind me. I walk to their bedroom and find the safe in their closet. So cliche. I find the key that fits and open the safe. There it is. The will. And they have the person who gets Peter as Elsa Mars?! Elsa died years ago. I take it and close the safe. I walk into Peter's room and find the most used thing. It's a fake toy gun and face paint. Jesus Christ this is my child.

I'm disgusted by the quality of both items. So cheaply made. They look like they're straight from a Chinese factory that mass produces their items. I leave both the items and leave. I stop by the drugstore where Chester works and find the best toy gun and face paint I can. I purchase both. Chester isn't working but his chameleon display is set up.

"What do these do?" I ask.

"The lizards? Well I guess they just um... change color. They come with a cage and a months supply of food." the shy teenage girl says.

"Give me one."

"They're 125 dollars."

"And? Did I ask for a price? Give me one."

"Okay."

She puts one in a cage and hands it to me. I give her the money and a 10 dollar tip. I leave and go home. I walk in and hide the folder containing their will.

"Maggie, Peter!" I holler.

Both come running down the stairs.

"Oh, Peter is still here. Great. I got you some gifts."

I hand him the lizard, toy gun, and face paint.

"Wow! Thanks Dad!" he wraps his arms around my neck.

"No problem. Looks like you'll be spending the night here?" I ask.

"Yeah, I set up a room for him." Maggie says.

"Great. I just need to do some work in the office and I'll be up to speak with you. Alone." I say to Maggie.

"Oh, okay..." She says.

I wait until she walks upstairs into Peter's room, quickly grab the folder, and walk to the room I had previously killed Peter's adopted parents. I open the door and it's like nothing had ever happened. Kim definitely needs a raise. I close the door and lock it. I sit at the desk and call my lawyer.

"Hello, I need a favor. I'm going to need you to change a will." I say.

"Right away, Mr. Mott. It will be done by morning. Fax me the papers." he says.

I hang up and do as he asks. Time to officially make Peter ours and tell Maggie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

I walk upstairs to greet Maggie. I crack open her door, but she's already fast asleep. I see a tissue box nearly empty and tissues scattered around her. She's either really good at hiding being sick, or she's been crying up here since our fight. I leave a quick note letting her know I love her and walk back downstairs and go to my room. I crawl into bed but it seems empty without her. I take a sleep aid and fall asleep.

I wake up to Kim knocking on my door. I pull myself up and walk to the door. I open it, still half way asleep and stretching. Kim looks up at me with concern.

"I mailed that letter to that anonymous friend of yours. He finally answered. Here is the letter. Also, Maggie asked if I'd wake you up." she says.

"Thank you. Please prepare some coffee for us both and I'll be out in 20 minutes." I say.

I grab the letter and shut the door. I throw the letter on my bed and walk to my shower. I begin with my sauna to sweat out the toxins from all this stress. Then I take a steaming hot shower with essential oils added to the water to open my pores and help me breathe better. After I'm done in the shower, I wash my face and dry off. I get dressed and walk back into my room. I open the letter expecting all the advice in the world.

_Mr Mott,_

_I cannot help you and I suggest you get a therapist._

_A_

Really? All that time for that? Then there's a knock at the door. No one announces themselves though. They knock again.

"Who is it?" I yell.

"Um, Maggie." she says.

"Come in." I say.

I stand up and walk over, reaching down to kiss her.

"Hi, I'm really sorry." she says.

"Maggie, it's fine. I'm sorry too. Please move back in here. I love you." I say.

"I love you, too. I just really need to get this out of me, please."

"Okay, dear."

"I didn't tell you about the pregnancy because that night was so magical I couldn't hardly even stay away from you. I figured you'd think I was just some low life freak, or a con artist. Bette and Dot faked their pregnancy by sleeping with Jimmy and then using different sized fruits under their shirts. I think at one point they even used a toy they got from the drugstore that mimicked a heart beating. The second the baby came, they took him away and gave him to her and they signed custody papers. Dandy before you I thought I wanted something slow and meaningful, but now I want something fast and forever. I want you forever. I want to get married."

"Wow, that's a lot. I love you and I want you forever too. I understand why you did what you did."

"I want to talk to Dot and Bette."

"Well, while we're getting stuff out there..." I say, coyly.

"Dandy, what did you do?"

"I killed them, and Jimmy. All three."

"What?! When?"

"Shhh. When they came to get Peter. They were going to take Peter and never let him near me again."

"Oh... Well, now Peter is going to go to who knows now!"

"He's going to live with us. We have custody. My lawyer faxed over the papers today. I got the will out of their house and everything."

"Dandy, I'm not mad. I understand what you did, I even agree with it. I just hate that you lied to me."

"I shouldn't have, I'm sorry. But can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

I reach into a bedside table and pull out a little black box. I get in front of Maggie who is now sitting on my bed and kneel on one knee in front of her.

"Maggie, in all my life, I've never loved someone the way I love you. I used to think mediocre happiness was the greatest feeling until I met you and found true bliss. You're the only person I could never live without. The only person I could never hurt. I love you so much. Will you marry me?" I ask.

"Oh my God, yes! Yes, I will marry you!" she screams.

I stand up and she leaps into my arms, hugging me so tight I can hardly breathe. Kim and Peter come running in. Maggie releases me and I put the ring on her finger. Kim and Peter catch on to what is happening and both awe in happiness.

"It's my mothers." I say.

"I love it." She smiles.

We turn and all walk to the dining room to eat breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

The day has finally come. The day to marry Maggie. After today she will be Maggie Mott. We have our whole lives together. No worry of Jimmy or the twins. In a way, I nearly wish my mother were here. Then I remember she would never accept me or Maggie. My father is dead as well. So I have no parents here. We decided to have the wedding in the backyard. Chester, my lawyer, and a distant cousin are downstairs preparing to be my best men. Maggie flew in some friends and family as well. I'm in my room getting ready, Maggie is in hers upstairs.

I feel something in me I've never really had. It's like a combination of nerves and excitement and anxiety. I hear a knock at my door as I smear some brown eyeliner across my eyes like an ode to my true self.

"Who is it?" I yell.

"Chester!" He yells back.

"Come in." I say.

He walks in, his jaw nearly dropping at the sight of my room.

"Oh my gosh, this room is the size of my house!"

"Chester, don't be ridiculous, I've seen your house. I bought it for you." I say.

We both chuckle and he walks over and sits next to me on my couch at the end of my bed. He pats me on the back. He hands me a beer. I don't like it but I know it's a bonding tradition between men these days so I drink it anyways.

"Do you remember when we wanted to kill each other over those lousy twins? We were so stuck on them. Or the day you wanted to be part of the Freakshow and I let you in? I like to think that was the day I really changed myself. The day I opened my eyes and realized everyone needs a second chance." he says.

"Thank you, Chester. For everything." I say.

"You're making a great choice today. You and Maggie... You're perfect together."

"I know. I love her so much. I'm terrified. I keep thinking she must not know me, not the real me, or she wouldn't stay." I say.

"She does, Dandy. You told me yourself. Now don't you go getting down on yourself. This woman loves you, and you love her. Get your ass out there and marry her! It's time." he says.

We get up and hug. I take a deep breath and walk out the door. I go into the backyard and up the aisle. I stand by the arch covered in irises and lilies. Everyone takes their place and the music starts. Then I see her. She's absolutely breathtaking. Her hair softly curled, her face flawless, her makeup subtle but still beautiful. Her dress is the most beautiful one I've ever seen. Her veil covers parts of her, while I don't like not seeing her, she still makes it look amazing. She smiles at me from down the aisle, tearing up. I start tearing up as well. I notice she doesn't have a man walking her down the aisle. I love her boldness.

She walks down the aisle and finally reaches me after what feels like forever. I kiss her cheek. The priest starts reading from a book.

"Your vows, Mr. Mott?" he says to me.

"Maggie, I still can't believe someone like you could ever love someone like me. You're the most beautiful woman in the world to me. I can never stay mad at you. Life without you isn't really living. I can't even sleep without you, so I think it's safe to say I need you. I promise I'll never leave you, and I'll do everything I can to never hurt you. I'll always protect you and love you."

She's disappearing into a pile of tears of happiness by now.

"And you, Miss Esmeralda?" the priest says.

She wipes the tears and takes a deep breath.

"Dandy, when I first saw you it was like love at first sight. You were this beautiful boy that I felt like I had to have. I lusted after you for months without you knowing and once I finally got you, I fell in love so fast it seemed impossible. You caught me off guard. I never thought I could have these feelings for someone. At least not the ones I have for you. I know we'll always be together because we love each other too much to be apart. I promise you I will always love you. I will always be here for you. I will never judge you. I'll always accept you. You're the love of my life, Dandy Mott."

Now I'm crying of happiness.

The priest goes on for a while longer before we exchange rings and say the "I do"s. After what feels like forever, he pronounces us man and wife and we kiss. Everyone claps and throws rice as we walk back into the house. As everyone starts talking and blowing bubbles from the party favors outside, I approve the inside for the reception. The rental butlers bring the guests in right as it starts to rain. We have a huge room downstairs cleared for dancing. There's a DJ, 3 buffets, and my beautiful wife. Everything a man could wish for.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the newlyweds first dance." The DJ announces.

I walk over and hold my hand out to Maggie.

"May I have this dance?" I ask.

"Why of course, sir." she replies, grabbing my hand.

As we start slow dancing, she looks up at me with a face that tells me she really loves me. I reach down and kiss her. I hear the clicks of cameras and murmurs of "aww"'s. We dance and dance until the song ends. Everyone rejoins the dance floor. The music picks up speed and we match the tempo. I feel a small tap on my leg. I turn and see Peter.

"Can I have a dance with mom?" he asks.

"Of course. Did you like the ceremony?" I ask.

"Yeah! I love bubbles!" he exclaims.

Maggie and I smile at our adorable son. Maggie takes his tiny hands and dances with him. I go over to raid the buffet. Chester walks over with a small wrapped gift in his hand.

"This is for you. Open it discreetly." he says, handing me the gift.

I open it and see the clowns mask, all polished and cleaned up. On the back it says "For my one true friend, Dandy." with a heart. I start tearing up again. I wrap it back up and hug Chester.

"You're the best friend I've ever had, Chester."

"You too, Dandy. You too."

We go in and join the dancing crowd. For the first time in my life, I finally feel accepted and I don't see the feeling leaving anytime soon.


End file.
